inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TakatoEndou/Archive1
Wow.... You are here too? Wow... You're here.... And you seems to be a little bit low ranked here.... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Go ask user_talk:Mizuki_Raimon or user_talk:AdventureWriter28... Or just go read the rules... Which is somewhere in the right side of the Wiki Activity page... I am not admin or anything... GODNESS here.... Re: Yeah, it's me yeah, sometimes I pass here to get some information =)) How nice! Kirino132 13:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I have to edit my sign, sympathetic towards me = = ah, can you tell me how old you are?Kirino132 13:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? No kidding? I still think you're as the same age as me = = I'm just 14.... what's your name = = I'd thought I knew you but I was mistaken ahaha Kirino132 13:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh my head, it's just here = = sorry Kirino132 14:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories Please do not add categories like "Matsukaze Tenma" and "Nishizono Shinsuke" at hissatsu articles please, does categories you added weren't needed. --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What should we do now? Inazuma Elven Vietnamese is being destroyed strongly. What should we do now? I don't think we're capable of preventing their actions, while the losses, they caused for us, were so many.Kirino132 11:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy Lunar New Year! Happy New Year, Water Dragon 2012! Hoping you a New Year with many luckinesses, lucky moneys. I give you a luckpenny. You're one of my good-felows, wishing you a lucky day, Takato-senpai! Things are well with you!Fideo Kirino 02:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Pleasure to meet you too. I'm not Italian but I'm very aware of this dilemma. I agree that we musn't mess with a character's name on the wikia so I decided to try and alert AdventureWriter about this situation. Thank you very much for reminding me. I will also alert you for any news from AdventureWriter. IAmEverLastingFriend 10:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Good job, Endou You did a great job out there, I can't believe you are ranked 18 in this wikia, surpass even Khoi98. I'm so proud of you, Endou. You're truly my right hand man. [[user:Blade Dragonwave| Blade Dragonwave]] 05:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ignore it, Endou. Don't worry too much about this, this is wikia, not a forum you know. So they are not related at all. I know Doremialpha is behind this, but just ignore. [[user:Blade Dragonwave| Blade Dragonwave]] 15:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Pics Me too, I didn't fin any pics of True Snow Angel in HD on youtube and others sites... I just know Fubuki used it in the match against Little Gigant ! Torch92 16:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Killards Hi TakatoEndou ! I have just added the category "candidate for deletion" on the Killards' page because there wasn't anything interesting written on it, like "dddmmmddddttttdddyyddhhhhhrrrrhhhqqqqhhhhhhhffffffxxxfffffjjjjmmjjjjiiilllgggjjjjjjjjkskldl"... I'll write something coherent on his page. SnowyBoy₰ 15:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Smiley How did you do the smiley in TsurugiFan16's blog ? =) SnowyBoy₰ 12:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) A ok. Thanks http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/76/Applau.gif SnowyBoy₰ 12:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha Thanks ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you ^^. The "Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tieng Viet" ? It's a nice wiki =) Continue ! I'd like to help you but I can't speak "Tieng Viet" ^^. Sorry. SnowyBoy₰ 19:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) re:Excuse me... Thank you for warning me about this. It's decidedly not OK to do something like this and I will take the matter into my own hands now. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's cool getting to know admins for other language wikis! I'm sure your wiki is awesome. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC)